


maido ari

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, dominance wars, drama character roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sousuke gets arrested by Kurosaki.





	maido ari

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_squickfic 2008. "maido ari" is what the kurosagi says whenever he catches a bad guy. It means “thank you for your patronage,” which is meant to be very sarcastic considering the situation.

“Finally,” Yamapi says, rubbing his hands together in glee, “I’ve got you.”

“You’ve got nothing,” Ryo spits back, struggling with the handcuffs behind his back. “Let me go.”

Yamapi sits on the edge of the table and folds his arms, looking bored. “We’ll see about that. Tsunami!”

The door bangs against the wall as Koyama flings it open, striding into the room in his suspender pants and popped collar, his eyes locked on Ryo’s as he slams both hands against the table.

“I hate despicable men like you,” he says quietly. “You think you can just get whatever you want by exerting violence.” He reaches across the table and grabs Ryo by the tie. “Maybe someone should teach you a lesson.”

“Tsunami,” Yamapi says. “That’s enough.”

“But-” Koyama whines, fingering Ryo’s tie as he turns around to look helplessly at Yamapi. “Can’t I just… a little bit?”

Yamapi shakes his head.

Frowning, Koyama snaps his attention back to Ryo and trails a finger along his jaw. “No matter what he says, I’m not done with you.” With a smirk and a shove, Koyama stands straight and saunters out the door, letting it close behind him.

Ryo looks at Yamapi with no expression.

“He’s new,” Yamapi explains.

Ryo nods. “I don’t understand why I’m here.”

Yamapi closes his eyes, takes a breath, and opens them, slowly stepping towards Ryo and swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him, fixing his tie as he sits down on Ryo’s legs like it’s a chair. “So you like hitting women.”

Ryo says nothing. His fists clench in the handcuffs, but otherwise he sits still.

Yamapi backhands him, his face unchanging as Ryo’s head falls to the side and stays there. “How’s it feel?”

Ryo continues to say nothing, the sting remaining long after the physical pain has subsided. What he feels is his blood boiling and the urge to rearrange Yamapi’s pretty face.

Breath heats his face as Yamapi lowers his head, placing his mouth just before Ryo’s ear. He shifts his hips and smirks when Ryo gasps. “You like forcing yourself on women too, don’t you?”

No response.

Yamapi continues to roll his hips until he feels Ryo start to harden, then gets up and leaves without another word.

Ryo sits in his chair, frustrated and pissed off and hot as hell in his business suit. He winces as he tries to escape from the cuffs, only bruising his wrists and making his condition worse.

The door bangs open again and Koyama returns, this time wearing a red button-down shirt. “Hello, Oikawa-san.”

Koyama takes Ryo’s blink as a greeting and smiles innocently as he sits on the table right in front of him. “I’m an old acquaintance of Kurosaki’s – Tanabe.”

Clearing his throat, Ryo lifts his knee to get Koyama between the legs, but his angle is bad and he barely ends up grazing him instead. Koyama’s face tenses and he pushes back, practically falling into Ryo’s lap and dragging his lips along his neck.

“Are you like this because you crave affection?” Koyama whispers, his hands sliding down Ryo’s sides to tug his shirt out of his pants. “Do you need someone to love you?”

“Fuck y-” Ryo starts, but then Koyama’s mouth is on his and anything else he would want to say is drowned in Koyama’s soft lips and probing tongue. He feels Koyama hard against him and it fuels him on, forgetting himself and whoever he’s trying to be in favor of Koyama’s kiss and Koyama’s touch as his hand slips between them to rub at the bulge in Ryo’s pants.

“Mm, that’s good,” Koyama whispers, smiling against Ryo’s lips as he kisses him once more and returns his mouth to Ryo’s neck. “I’ll let you have me if you suck me off.”

Ryo whines as Koyama squeezes him through his pants, rubbing the head between his fingers and Ryo arches in his chair, throwing his head back while Koyama latches his mouth to the newly exposed skin.

Without waiting for a verbal answer, Koyama stands and unbuckles his pants, tapping Ryo’s lips with his cock before Ryo slowly sucks it in.

“Don’t even think about biting me, either,” Koyama hisses. “If you’re good to me, I’ll be good to you.”

Ryo keeps his eyes open as he locks his jaw, making Koyama groan at the way he tightens his mouth around him. He doesn’t move his head, just sits there until Koyama starts rolling his hips and grabs Ryo’s hair with both hands to fuck his mouth.

“Tanabe!” says a voice from the doorway, but neither one looks that way.

“Ya-” Koyama starts, then shakes his head as his eyes roll back and he blindly reaches his arm back. “Ryuichi, you’ve got to feel his mouth, it’s amaz-”

He’s cut off as Yamapi approaches him from behind, pressing flush against him and wrapping his arms around Koyama’s bare waist. “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Koyama laughs, a little choked from the way he’s thrusting into Ryo’s mouth. “It’s so impersonal to refer to you by your surname in situations like this, don’t you think?”

“Satoshi,” Yamapi says, his voice more gentle as his hands travel up Koyama’s chest, unfastening the buttons of his shirt as he goes. “Do you think this will make him stop being abusive?”

Wordlessly, Koyama leans his head back on Yamapi’s shoulder and lets out a moan when Yamapi’s fingers flick against his nipples. “I think it’s quite fitting,” he finally says, reluctantly removing one hand from Ryo’s head to tilt Yamapi’s face to meet his.

“It’s only fitting if you fuck him,” Yamapi replies sternly, turning away from Koyama and pulling the chair out from under Ryo. Yamapi catches him, bends him over, and now Koyama is moving him back and forth by his hair while Yamapi unfastens his pants and teases Ryo’s length as it springs free.

Ryo whimpers around Koyama’s cock, making Koyama cry out and tighten his grip on Ryo’s hair. Yamapi rolls his eyes and drops his own pants, lubing his cock before spreading Ryo’s cheeks and positioning himself. “An eye for an eye,” he says, a chuckle escaping before he’s pushing inside.

Ryo screams, his hands behind his back straining even more, his neglected erection bouncing with each thrust from Yamapi. Yamapi pushes him further onto Koyama, who’s red-faced and almost hyperventilating. Soft grunts emit from Yamapi’s lungs as it becomes easier to move, his fingers digging into Ryo’s hips and holding on tightly.

Koyama comes first, arching his back and pulling Ryo back by the hair to catch the release on his face. Ryo silently fumes while Koyama grins smugly and traces a finger down his cheek. “You’re cooperating nicely.”

Ryo opens his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say is overcome by a groan as Yamapi lifts Ryo’s hips and pounds into him at a different angle. In the dirty mirror, Ryo can see that Yamapi’s shirt is open and his hair is in his face, clinging to his damp skin, and his lips are barely parted and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ryo,” Yamapi gasps, falling completely out of character but neither really minds; Koyama leans down to lick his mess off of Ryo’s face, ending on his lips and Ryo tilts his head to welcome him in.

“Touch me,” Ryo gasps desperately to Koyama.

“Nope,” Koyama replies, standing up and gently grasping Ryo’s shoulders to hold him up. “Rapists don’t get off.”

Yamapi’s groan echoes off of the walls of the small interrogation room; a few more thrusts and he stills, pushing Ryo to the ground, careless to where his release falls. Ryo crumbles into a ball, trying to rub himself on his thighs for some sort of friction, his face scrunched up in concentration and irritation.

“Please,” he begs. “I’ll never touch her again.”

“Lies,” Yamapi declares breathlessly, kicking Ryo for good measure before looking at Koyama and snapping his fingers.

Koyama lets go of Ryo and leaves, returning a few minutes later in the suspenders again, a gun holster slung across his chest. “Good work, Kurosaki,” he says, wiping his hands satisfactorily. “We’ll take it from here.”

“The hell you will,” Yamapi contests, crossing the room and getting in Koyama’s face. “This is my capture.”

“May I remind you,” Koyama says sternly. “Our deal was that you turn him over to us, and we drop the charges against you.”

“I’m not done with him yet,” Yamapi protests stubbornly, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he kicks Ryo again. “I’m teaching him a lesson, see.”

“Right,” Koyama replies dryly, eyeing the man crumbled on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back and his pants around his knees, sporadic drops of semen on his clothes and in his hair. “Did he kill your parents too?”

Yamapi grabs Koyama by a suspender and stands so close that their noses are touching. “Say that again.”

Smirking, Koyama lifts his hands to Yamapi’s waist and licks his lips. “You got a problem with me, Kurosaki?”

Yamapi’s eyes flutter closed as Koyama’s fingers dance down to where his cock is starting to stir again. “Now I do.”

“Mm,” Koyama says mockingly, hooking his leg around Yamapi’s before hopping up onto the table and leaning back. “We should work this out.” He reaches his arms up to wrap around Yamapi’s neck, pulling him down. “You need to convince me to release him into your custody.”

Yamapi’s expression is unchanged as he climbs onto the table and hovers over Koyama, ignoring the helpless man on the floor who can do nothing but watch as Yamapi slips Koyama’s suspenders off of his shoulders and shoves his pants down. He starts to unfasten the gun holster but Koyama stops him. “That stays on.”

Instead Yamapi’s hands move to the backs of Koyama’s thighs, where he gently pushes them up and out to spread him open. He hops down from the table and examines Koyama’s most intimate area, the force of his breath making Koyama squirm and turn his head to the side, where he catches Ryo’s eye and holds it, even when he feels Yamapi’s tongue circling his rim and his back arches with a moan.

He doesn’t let up, swirling his tongue around until Koyama’s relaxed, his arms looped around his knees to open himself as wide as possible.

“Slut,” Ryo spits, glaring darkly as Yamapi stands and lubes himself again.

Koyama winks, then all eye contact is lost as Yamapi presses in. He wails loud enough to shake the blinds, his hips automatically rolling to press back against the invasion, taking Yamapi in deeper. His body arches and his head falls back, his breath coming out in moans as Yamapi wastes no time pounding into him over and over, scrunching up his face as orgasm threatens to approach him for a second time.

From the floor, Ryo whimpers and manages to make his way over to the table, lifting his head and biting Koyama’s thigh until the latter notices him there. Koyama blindly reaches down for Ryo’s hair, tugging on it with each slam inside him until Ryo’s halfway on top of him and fusing their mouths together.

Yamapi growls, grabbing a key from his shirt pocket and unlocking Ryo’s cuffs, eliciting a squeal of delight from the latter as his hand automatically flies to his cock and pumps himself rapidly. Koyama bats it away, but before Ryo can whine he’s replaced it with his own and urges Ryo to touch him instead.

“I knew you two wouldn’t last,” Yamapi says with a sigh, grabbing onto Koyama’s hips and struggling to push through the resistance of Koyama’s body now that he’s close to release.

Ryo and Koyama swallow each other’s cries as they come together, shortly followed by Yamapi’s long, deep grunt. Yamapi immediately pulls out and gets dressed, ignoring the two on the table who are still kissing and caught up in the moment.

“You make a shitty detective, Koyama,” he says, smacking Koyama on the ass for emphasis. “You’re not supposed to give in.”

“You uncuffed him,” Koyama mumbles against Ryo’s lips. “You’re a shitty swindler.”

Yamapi rolls his eyes and throws both pairs of pants at their heads. Reluctantly Ryo pulls away from Koyama and gets dressed, frowning at the stains on his suit and pausing when he gets to the door.

He surveys them both and smirks. “Maido ari.”

Yamapi gasps as he turns to leave. “That’s my line!”


End file.
